Kingdom Builder
Here is a list of buildings you can buy and it's cost when you are king of one of the three kingdoms. To buy these upgrades, you have to donate to your kingdom's treasury. The variety of Items that a King can buy is as shown below. When a Nomad King *''Walls'' - The Walls are a part of the camp, purchased by the king with kingdom builder. In the Nomads they cost 750G. Walls are designed to defend, or at least hold off intruders from attacking. *''Tents'' - Just a little decoration for the Kingdom that costs 350G, not really any specific use. Other than people might use them to Roleplay. (if they do) *''Firepit'' - A Large fire pit with a great flame to boost the morals of Nomads and light the camp when it's dark. All for just 500G. *''Weapons Merchant'' - A Black Market trader where players can trade gold for Melee weapons, but the Weapon Marchants in Kingdoms have more weapons to buy. *''Perch'' - A Wooden platform that's mounted into the Cliffside, this gives Nomadic players a great view of the forest and a perfect sniping spot for Archers. 500G to be bought. When a King of Redcliff/Korblox/Overseers *''Walls'' - The Walls are a part of the base, purchased by the king with kingdom builder. You can't buy all the walls at once, there are 4 wall for 500 a piece (334 in Redcliff). Walls are designed to defend, or at least hold off intruders from attacking. *''Towers'' - On any color kingdom, the king can choose to buy towers for their kingdom for 500G (334 in Redcliff), people don't really go to these towers though, cause they only use them to snipe intruders or other people. *''Gate'' - On any color kingdom, the king is able to purchase gates to protect their kingdom from intruders for 750G, there are the gates from the different kingdoms. A gate has a health bar, telling how much health it has, the gate can be damaged by Melee and Ranged weapons, and depending how much upgrades are in the kingdom, makes the gate stronger. *''Statue'' - For 500G in every colored kingdom, the kingdom builder feature has a statue the king can build, there are the assorted statues. *''Paths'' - Paths are roadways that connect the various buildings and other structures within each faction's base excluding the Nomads. Other than decoration, paths serve no real purpose and aren't required to make a functioning base, but due to their inexpensive price of 250G, the paths are usually one of the first things bought by the King. *''Blacksmith'' - The Blacksmith is a place for 1000G situated in any of the three kingdoms where you go to craft swords and bows in their specific design. When you click on the Blacksmith, it gives you a 3x3 square GUI resembling the Minecraft crafting screen. *''Alchemy Shop'' - The Alchemy Shop is the place in the game for 2500G where players can purchase potions at a decent price to heal themselves in combat. *''Fletcher'' - The Fletcher is a shop in the game for 2500G where you can buy bows instead of crafting one at a Blacksmith. There are 3 types of bows sold, Weak, Normal, and Strong. *''Farm'' - The Farm is a place for players to do in kingdoms for 1500G where they can use the Hoe to Harvest Crops for 3-8G Each. *''Armory'' - The Armory is another weapon shop, featuring melee weapons that you don't need to craft at a Blacksmith, they have a pretty good look, price, and a good amount of damage. If you want to buy this, your king must purchase the armory for 2500G! Kingdom Builder removed Kingdom builder removed from the game as all its content in which the game from the 2.0 update of medieval warfare reforged, each of the structures will form part of the kingdom for free Reference * game content medieval warfare reforged 1.0.0 * game content medieval warfare reforged 2.0.0 External Link * use of the kingdom builder Gallery Kroblox1.png Kroblox2.png Nomad.png Overseer1.png Overseer2.png Redcliff1.png Redcliff2.png Category:Kingdom Builder Category:Kingdoms Category:Color Kingdoms